Trouble Found Me
by Oblivious Thinker
Summary: Summer is a normal teenage girl. She planned to have a peaceful, normal, last year in High School. It was going as planned, until she met the three new students everybody was talking about.
1. First Day

**Trouble Found Me**

**Summary: **Summer is a normal teenage girl. She planned to have a peaceful, normal, last year in High School. It was going as planned, until she met the three new students everybody was talking about.

**This is my FIRST ever story in FF-net. So FLAMES are really not appreciated. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

_" That's the pathetic thing about high school. Everyone tries so hard to be something they aren't. It's gotten so I don't know who I am, so how can I even try to be who I am, much less who I'm not?  
My problem is that I don't even fit in with the misfits.  
I don't fit anywhere."  
―_ Katie Alender

It was dawn outside and the sky was overwhelmingly beautiful; full of stars that seemed like they were winking at me from up high. I was wide awake, just staring out of my window and admiring the view. I was never one for being sentimental, but right now I was feeling a bit strange. The view reminded me of my childhood; back when late night outs were spend with family rather than alone by myself. It reminded me of the times where I used to play with the fireflies in the meadow filled with an abundant number of wild flowers, anyone who saw it would say it was magical. I admit, I really missed the innocence of being a child.

The sun was starting to rise and that's when I started my morning routine: take a shower, brush my teeth, put on some clothes and cook my own breakfast. No one was awake as of yet, and I can't stop feeling like I was all alone in my house. Finally, after what seemed like hours, my brother was finally up. I sighed with relief, that feeling of being alone disappeared like it was never there in the first place. I greeted him good morning while he gave me a grunt as a reply. I rolled my eyes; it seemed like he wasn't ready to start the day yet.

It was my first day of school. After years of endless torture, I was finally in my last year of high school. I was hoping on making a good first impression to the new students without having to embarrass myself. After eating my breakfast and brushing my teeth again, I went outside and waited at the bus stop. I greeted the people I was familiar with and stared curiously at the new faces. Apparently, from what I gathered while eavesdropping, there were three new students in Grade 12. That meant three new people I had to impress. I haven't seen the three new students they were gossiping about so I just assumed they arrived at school already. I was dreading going now.

When the bus finally arrived, I pushed my way through the endless chattering of students. I went to the very back, sat down and got my iPhone out from my bag. I was playing my favorite song full blast when I heard someone screaming my name. I looked up and saw my ex-friend, Claire a.k.a. Ms. Popular.

"Hey, Princess!" said Claire in her usual chirpy manner. I sighed and asked her what she wanted from me. She usually had some plan up her sleeve, especially when it comes to her being nice. She always asks for something in return or she would just use you to do her dirty works. There was never a time when I didn't feel endangered talking to her. Just like today. I felt every instincts in my entire body vibrate from just being around her; it was screaming at me to run far away from her. And just like any other day, I ignored it, feeling pretty stupid over thinking that a cheerleader could do some damage to me. She started babbling on and on about Ryan, the football captain, and about me being a messenger girl. I wasn't quite sure what she was really talking about because after a few seconds of listening to her overly chirpy voice, I tuned her out.

The bus finally stopped at my school. I was the first person to bolt for the door; I didn't feel like getting trampled on my first day. I also did it to avoid having to listen to my ex-friend belittle me. It still hurt to see her face after spending the rest of my summer healing from her backstabbing words. Seeing as I was the first person out, I was also the first one to see the three new students just hanging out at the front door of school.

It was really strange considering they were new and they were already talking like they've been friends for years. From what I could tell with my awful eyesight (I really need to visit the doctor again), there were two guys and one girl and they were so much taller than me. One guy was an African American wearing jeans and a hoodie, which was kind of weird considering its boiling hot outside. He had with him crutches. The other guy had black hair and he was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. I couldn't really see the words in front of his shirt even while squinting, but I think it said, "Fishes are friends, not food." The last one, the girl, had long dark brown hair. She was also wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. They looked normal enough to me, so I deemed them safe enough to approach.

I walked closer to the group and the African American guy stiffened and gestured to his two other friends in my direction. Heads swiveled to me, following with three sets of such intense eyes that left me stunned for a few seconds. I marched forward, determined not to get intimidated by their stares. I finally arrived at my destination except they were blocking my only way in. I cleared my throat, hoping for them to get the hint. They didn't move, so they obviously didn't. I grew impatient, my opinion of them changing from being safe to being a complete annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"You're blocking the way." I said rather rudely.

Finally, I saw recognition in the girl's piercing grey eyes. She clearly was the leader of their group, because when she nodded in the guy's direction, they moved out of the way. I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it. People were starting move out of the bus and thinking of the stampede that would follow made me reach faster for the entrance door. I was a foot away from it when I heard a voice saying, "I'm Annabeth Chase, and the guys beside me are Grover and Percy. We're new students here. What's your name?"

I was surprised that she would ask my name in such a demanding tone. Without turning back to look at them, I answered."The name's Summer. Welcome to Goody High School and good luck by the way. You guys are going to need it," I whispered the last part to myself. I started thinking of ways to avoid them. I obviously didn't make a good first impression and just remembering my rude behavior made me blush tomato red. Without waiting for their reply, I opened the door and head to my classroom.

_ Annabeth Chase, Grover and Percy; you guys will be bringing with you trouble_, I thought. My gut was already giving me clear warning signs. One thing's for sure however, it's that trouble found me.

* * *

**Hope you guys and girls like it! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I think I'll make this a one-shot. My decision would be based on the reviews I get. I'm still a little shy about making stories and posting them. ^.^ **

**Peace!**


	2. Percy Jackson

**Trouble Found Me**

**Summary:**Summer is a normal teenage girl. She planned to have a peaceful, normal, last year in High School. It was going as planned, until she met the three new students everybody was talking about.

**This is my FIRST ever story in FF-net. So FLAMES are really not appreciated. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the people who reviewed and liked my stories. It means so much to me. Anyway, I realized I'm confusing the movie with the series. I am sooooo sorry about that. I admit that it's been a year since I've read the series and the last thing I remembered clearly was the movie. I changed Annabeth's description because a reader told me she had curly blonde hair (Thanks for the tip!).Don't worry; I'm planning on reading the series again, after I get my learner's license. My story is book based by the way.

* * *

"_If it still hurts, you still care." – Tumblr quote_

I was still trying to relax my furiously beating heart when my eyes caught something baffling; the hallway of Goody High. Glancing around the school hallway, my eyes widened in realization at the fact that it was actually _clean. _Don't get me wrong. My school isn't a school dump; it's just that the last thing I remembered before leaving for summer was the fact that the hallway was littered with dried chewed gums and crumpled papers. _This is a miracle_, I thought in awe. The floor was sparkling clean; I have never seen a speck of dust even in the air. There was no evidence of the fact that a few months ago, it was covered with dried chewed gums and crumpled papers.

Realizing that I must've looked like a complete fool while standing in the hallway, just gazing in awe at the floor, I hurriedly scurried to my class. Looking left and right, I was relieved that no one saw me making an embarrassing spectacle out of myself. Opening the door, I peered inside and saw my teacher advisor (TA) for three years; Ms. Lim. Ms. Lim was what I would call an awesome teacher. She was kind, understanding and most of all, she gave the best advice. I liked my Ms. Lim, and I thank whoever is above that I didn't get Mrs. Dolly as my TA for my whole High School years.

"Hi Summer! How was your summer?" Ms. Lim greeted me with enthusiasm. I groaned inside my head at the question. My mind flashing back to all the unwanted memories I wished I could forget.

**Flashback**

_I was in my bedroom. My head was tucked underneath my pillow. I was trying so hard to muffle the sounds of my sobbing, hoping my mom wouldn't knock on my door and pry about my business. _*Knock knock* _No such luck. I covered my mouth with both my hands, panicked filled my being as I imagined what my mom would do if she noticed me in this state. _

"_Summer? Are you okay? Can I come in?" my mom Heather asked, her voice filled with concern for my well-being. I choked back another sob. It was so hard not to be touched by my mom's love for me. She wasn't like Claire who acted like we were BFF and then backstabs me behind my back. _

"_Come in, mom." My voice was shaking and my throat felt scratchy, so I must have sounded terrible as I felt because my mom opened the door lightning fast and headed to my side just as fast. She held my face with both hands and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were filled with such love and devotion that tears welled up in my eyes again. This time, I couldn't choke back my sobbing. _

"_Oh Summer. Shhh…" My mom comforted me through the night, never asking me what was wrong or telling me it would be alright. She must've realized that I wasn't willing to share with her anything as of yet. The pain was still too fresh. _

**End Flashback**

"…Summer?" Ms. Lim asked hesitantly. I snapped back to reality and faked a smile at her while reassuring her that everything was fine and dandy and that yes, my summer was a complete blast. _Liar,_ my traitorous conscience whispered. I pushed back the guilty feeling I got from lying to my favorite teacher and went at the very back to sit down.

Students poured inside the room a few minutes later, bringing with them the sounds of annoying chatter. I deftly ignored any attempts the students made of trying to bring me up to their conversations. It wasn't as if I was still popular. Claire took that spot from me last school year when she spilled to everyone all the secrets I've trusted her with. She wanted to be the only girl who is popular and I realized that day that I didn't mean anything to her more than a plaything. Her embarrassing me meant that I was the outcast now. But apparently, nobody informed these students.

"Settle down class. Settle down." The chatter immediately ceased after our teacher said those magic words. That's Ms. Lim for you. "We have three new students today. Please treat them all with kindness." She went to the door and gestured the three students to go in. Annabeth, with her curly blonde hair bouncing in their place unsurprisingly went inside first, followed by the guy with the Nemo quote shirt and lastly the guy with the crutches. I still haven't figured out who Percy and Grover are between the two. I'm guessing I'm about to find out.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I like studying History and Architecture. Pleased to meet you guys." I rolled my eyes at her confident voice even though I was surprised that she actually had some intelligence inside her brain. I guess she was one of those, "_Don't judge a book by its cover" _kind. The Nemo shirt guy whom I dubbed as _Fishy_ introduced himself next.

"My name's Percy Jackson. I like swimming and spending my time at the beach." He then gave everyone a crooked smile. I heard the girls sighing, totally smitten, and gave my second eye roll of the day. _He's not _that_ good looking, _I thought spitefully. The girls in my class are a total disappointment to the whole female population, I decided. I was so absorbed by my musing that the only thing I heard from Grover was something to do with enchiladas? I almost jumped off my seat when someone sat down on the empty seat beside me, grabbing my bag and tossing it to the floor. I glanced up in surprise and opened my mouth in protest, when I saw what or to be more specific, _who _was occupying the seat my bag was comfortably lying in.

_Percy Jackson. _

I think my soul had just departed my mortal body, leaving me to stare rather idiotically at said person. My eyes automatically did that checking out thing teenagers do unconsciously: Black hair, green eyes, cute face and a crooked smile. I could see why the girls were falling for him. But I still found it hard to believe that they could be that shallow. They didn't even know anything about the guy than what he told us. I shook my head to get my thoughts back on track. I then glared frostily at _Fishy _before gathering my bag from the floor. I took out the things I needed for class and sat straight up, looking like a very responsible young teenager listening very intently to the teacher.

When the lecture was over, I was about to sigh in relief. _Fishy _was looking at me rather intently throughout the lecture, and I have to admit that I was rather disturbed about it. Normal people don't stare at complete strangers with eyes like a predator. That only works for creeps and _Fishy_ is obviously not a creep, or at least, I hope not. I couldn't stand the staring for another minute. So I turned back to him and asked, "What?"

He didn't reply anything back. He was just staring at me again with that same intent look, as if he was looking for something from me. He obviously didn't find it because he turned back to the teacher and started ignoring me. I was feeling so annoyed at Fishy. I tried taking deep breaths to control my anger. It didn't work.I channeled my anger through my innocent pencil and I heard a _crack. _Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around, looking for the one responsible for the noise. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself small in my seat.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Oops?

**Trouble Found Me**

**Summary:**Summer is a normal teenage girl. She planned to have a peaceful, normal, last year in High School. It was going as planned, until she met the three new students everybody was talking about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

"_We fear REJECTION, want ATTENTION, crave AFFECTION and dream of PERFECTION." _

_-__–fuckyeahquotesforgirls_

It was lunch time finally. And I, Summer have survived half of my day of 12th grade. Now, I'm not normally that dramatic. But considering that I actually had to deal with _certain_ people's staring, stalking, and whisperings, I was hanging on to the last of my wits right now. I wouldn't consider myself easy to anger, but it seemed like the arrival of these new students made me lose whatever self-control I had left.

Storming out of the room, barely containing my anger, I rushed towards the girl's washroom. When I arrived, I was surprised to find it unoccupied. There were no girls fixing up their make-up, reapplying their lip-gloss and best of all, no gossiping. I decided not to question my luck and instead focused on getting my bearings back on track.

I splashed my face with cold water and couldn't help but stare straight in the mirror. I found myself repulsed by my reflection. My black raven hair was up in a messy up-do and my brown eyes, surrounded by smudged eyeliner looked completely lifeless. It unnerved me that the girl staring straight back at me was my reflection. If I could have some reset button or some kind of choice when it comes to my appearance, I wouldn't choose this for mine. Sneering at my own self-pity, I reminded myself that any sign of weakness wouldn't really work in my favor. _This is High School. The kids are ruthless and they would cut you down in a heartbeat if they could find a weakness in you. Do _not _give them the pleasure of seeing you in pain, _I thought to myself rather firmly.

Walking out of the washroom, completely satisfied with my prep talk, I headed towards the school cafeteria. Opening the doors, I gazed calmly at the cliques I saw while passing by to grab my lunch. After grabbing it, I looked around the crowd for an empty place to sit. Looking left to right; my head was feeling dizzy from all that moving, I discovered that every seat was occupied. Those that aren't I just dubbed occupied because I absolutely loathed the people surrounding it. I sighed in disappointment or maybe it was relief, and went to the school garden.

The school garden wasn't really a garden. It was just a piece of land full of weeds and one big oak tree. The advantage though was that not many people go there because it is infested with bugs. The bad news: the new students apparently didn't know that. Instead of tracing back my footsteps and avoiding them, I instead went straight to their circle without any invitation whatsoever. This confrontation was inevitable anyway, so why not?

The three stared at me incredulously. They obviously didn't expect me to be direct in my approach to them. Well, good. Seems like I wasn't the only one questioning where my brain went this morning. I smiled politely at them. It wouldn't hurt to act mature in their presence.

"It seems like we got off to a wrong start early this morning. Why don't we start over?" I hesitantly suggested with the smile still plastered to my face. I continued on, hoping they wouldn't interrupt my speech. "I mean, you guys are new and all. I could totally be your tour guide. The school is big. I remember my first year here, I got lost a couple of times and if you want, I could be your map for the day. I mean, I'm obviously not a map but you know what I meant right?" I babbled to them, my hand twisting my shirt nervously. They nodded mutely. There seemed to be some kind of silent communication going about that I didn't understand because the three all nodded simultaneously and seemed to reach a decision.

"Okay. So you'll be our guide to school right?" I nodded and Grover continued along, "Thanks for the offer. But…" He seemed kind of hesitant to tell me something. But I already braced myself for the rejection I knew was about to come. He gestured instead for Percy to continue where he left off. Percy waved both his arms in denial though and gestured for Annabeth to continue the conversation.

"Claire already volunteered to do it." Annabeth said bluntly. I winced as if she gave me a slap and almost recoiled, but caught myself in time. So Ms. Popular actually volunteered to be a school guide. I raised my eyebrow incredulously.

"Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg or anything are you?" I had to ask even though I already know the answer. I didn't let any of them answer and just continued with my rant. "She has something planned up her sleeves, I know it. What could it be? It probably has to do with Percy. She always wanted what everyone, or every girl wanted in this school and for some reason, she _always _seemed to get it. That #$%^ is never kind." I stopped to take a deep breath and was about to go on when I remembered I have company. Blush crept from my neck to my cheeks and I covered my mouth, mortified. I really wished, at that moment that I could melt to the ground or just disappear. Nothing seemed to be working in my favor today.

Annabeth smiled, amused at my embarrassment. I felt a spark of anger for her at that moment, followed by embarrassment when I remembered the source of her amusement. Grover was laughing a weird laugh, sounding very much like some sort of animal to me. His laughing made me blush redder than I ever thought was possible. Percy though spared me the embarrassment and decided to stay silent. I silently thanked him for it, even though I still don't like him. My respect for him definitely grew and I decided to stop calling him _Fishy_, as long as he stopped annoying me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped at Grover, trying to cover my humiliation with anger. When I said those words, it seemed like Grover was forced to comply and abruptly followed my command. Both Annabeth and Percy shared the same expression and I silently berated myself for doing something stupid. Analyzing what I've ever said to them, I didn't find anything that could cause them to feel alarmed.

What followed next was silence; nobody seemed to know what to say after that. Their eyes watched me warily, they reminded me of wounded animals, those who would cause you harm if you slightly moved. I didn't know what to do after that. My mind didn't seem to grasp any words that could save me from the awkwardness of the situation. With my embarrassment still fresh in my mind and I imagined, in theirs too, I stood up from my spot. I dusted off any imaginary dirt stuck in my clothes as I pretended not to see the surprised gaze they directed at me from my abrupt stand. With my eyes steadily holding theirs, and with my chin up proudly, I haughtily told them that I would be going. Not waiting for their reply, I stalked off to find myself a hiding spot where I could wallow in my embarrassment.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally found my relaxing spot. The tree house was cleverly hidden up above a tree. The climb was tiring, considering that I wasn't used to exercising; the not so surprising part was that I was breathing pretty hard. I shrugged off my tiredness and excitedly looked around my secret hiding area. There was nothing special about it really, except that it looked like it was about to fall off. Mold covered the walls while the weeds covered almost the entire floor. It looked disgusting in my eyes, and while taking a deep breath, I discovered that I actually seemed to like the nature smell it produced. I sat down on the weed covered floor and tried to relax.

_That was close_, I thought. It seems like _they_ were right; I really can't control _it_ whenever I feel something strongly. I suppose I should head back to school right now. I only had ten minutes left until the bell rings. But I didn't really feel like going. I spent all my energy trying to climb this stupid hiding spot. But skipping on my first day would blow my cover of being normal. I can't have that. So I lift myself up and climb down.

When I arrived, the bell rang. Just in time.

* * *

**Okay. My beta was busy, so no one got to criticize my story. If you see any grammar, spelling, etc. error, kindly point it out. I don't mind constructive criticism. Also, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story -.-". I really hope I get some kind of inspiration soon. **

**I'm also busy studying for my learner's licence. I did this 200 questions test thing (I know, I'm a nerd) and I got 196! That means I'm prepared for the test right? I don't wanna spend another hour studying...so wish me luck on my test!**

**Peace!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This is going to be a warning for the people who are reading my story.

I'm **not going to be updating** anytime soon. I'm **still recovering from my surgery **(had my appendix removed) and it's going to take a few days before I pick up my laptop and start writing again.

Again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you guys will accept my apology and would still be supporting me as a fanfiction writer.

Thank you for the people who bothered to read this.


End file.
